


I have you

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pete is a vampire?, it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: This was based on a prompt my friend gave me:"Person A isn't very good at drawing, but they sketch Person B, a vampire, every day since vampires can't see themselves in mirrors."





	I have you

Pete entered the living room, pacing back and forth before faceplanting onto the couch, groaning with frustration. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Andy says from the sitting chair on the opposite side of the room. 

“You know how normal people - non-vampires - can see their reflection in mirrors?” He said lifting his head.

“Yeah?”

“I fucking can’t!” Pete let out, angrily. “I can't see what my hair looks like, or if I got a piece of spinach stuck in my teeth! You know what happened to me three fucking time this week? Joe had to point out the spinach after I had an important meeting or conference or whatever.” Pete was fuming.

Andy sat there, trying to produce a comment the might somehow help. “I'll draw you,” he said confidently. 

“You’ll what?” A confused Pete asked.

“I'll draw your face for you, I'll draw the disgusting food stains you always have from all the pizza you eat and, of course, the spinach in your teeth.”

“You’d do that?”

“Only for you,” Andy said back, quietly.

///

Andy picked up a sketch pad and grabbed a pencil, “Okay, look at me.” Pete smiled at Andy, mostly because it was him, how could he not?

Within 5 minutes he was done. He turned over the sketchpad, showing Pete the drawing. The final product looks like something a three year old might have drawn. 

Nervously Andy began explaining the picture, “Okay, so that’s your jawline, then your hairline and that green dot on your mouth is the spinach in your teeth.”

Pete couldn't help but smile as he reached for his mouth trying to find the spinach Andy had pointed out. 

“I know, I know, I'm no Picasso, and I probably should have told you before I even be-”

“But I love it,” Pete reassured Andy. “It feels more like us.” This caused Andy to smile with him.

Soon this became a routine for them, almost like a kiss goodbye before one person leaves for work in the morning. After they filled one sketchbook, they began another, until they filled that one up as well. Both looked forward to these short, but sweet ten minutes of their day.

Even when the other wasn't at home for a few days, they would always skype and Andy would draw Pete’s face. Like always. 

“Do you still wish you could see yourself in the mirror?” Andy asked one night as the two were cuddling on the couch together.

“No, I have you.”


End file.
